No existe un final feliz
by Megan Russo
Summary: Kaoru y Kenshin se comprometen, Kenshin tiene que viajar por una razon "muy importante". Misao y Aoshi le muestran unas fotos a Kaoru y esta no puede creer lo que ve, en ese momento se da cuenta de que los finales felices no existen
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a NOBUHIRO WATSUKI-SAMA y los derechos reservados son de la Sony Entertaiment, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro (aunque lo quisera XDD)

Esa noche era distinta a las demás, la lluvia no cesaba, todos estaban en sus hogares, las calles estaban desiertas y silenciosas hasta que se escuchó un estruendo.

Pasos constantes, una carrera sin rumbo, hasta que al fin se detiene en la orilla del río, a las gotas de lluvia que caían, se sumaban las lagrimas de Kaoru.

-Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? – se decía a sí misma, de rodillas y mirando el anillo en sus delicados dedos.

**FLASH BACK:**

Una tarde de primavera, Kaoru se estaba ensayando sus mejores kimonos, debido a que Kenshin la había invitado a cenar fuera del dojo, solo ellos dos en una cita muy importante.

En el restaurante, casi al concluir la velada romántica, Kenshin saca de su bata una caja muy pequeña, se arrodilla ante Kaoru y le propone matrimonio.

Semanas después de comprometerse, Kenshin recibe una llamada urgente diciendo que tenia que viajar. Solo le deja una nota en el velador de "Tengo que viajar, es urgente, regreso en unos días. Te amo. Kenshin"

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde entonces, en todo ese tiempo no había llegado ni una sola carta, no había noticia alguna de Kenshin

-Este baka, es típico de él! Hace que me preocupe demasiado! – Decía mientras entrenaba a Yahiko – Hey! No te descargues conmigo – le decía él – si sabes que siempre regresa estate tranquila.

Eso era cierto, Kenshin siempre regresaba,suspiraba mientras miraba el delicado diamante de su anillo de compromiso. Ella se tranquilizaba en tan solo mirarlo, se le iluminaba el rostro…

Cuando de repente entra Misao – Kaoru! – jadeaba de cansancio, se notaba que había corrido kilómetros – lo siento muchísimo, ¿ Cómo estas? ¿ estas bien? – a qué se refería Misao? Kaoru imagino lo peor en ese instante.. Había muerto kenshin? No, eso era imposible.

A qué te refieres Misao? ¿ qué paso? No entiendo lo que dices! – Ya estaba entrando en pánico.

En eso entra Aoshi, con esa apariencia tan tranquila y serena que lo caracterizaba – Aún no te haz enterado? Vaya, a mi no me gusta hacer de malo pero lo seria si no te lo muestro – lanza un sobre con fotos que se dispersaron en el piso – Es mejor que lo sepas ahora que después.

Kaoru se agacha para alzar las fotos, cuando las ve no lo podía creer, ese era Kenshin? Su garganta se le hizo un nudo y se le detuvo el corazón unos segundos.

Kenshin estaba con otra mujer! Las fotos eran 100% reales, sintió ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande que no le cayo una sola lagrima.

Muchas gracias, Aoshi, Misao, les agradezco por haberse preocupado y tomado la molestia de mostrarme esto – no dijo nada mas porque se le estaba quebrando la voz.

No lo hice por ti, Misao lo vio y me pidio que te lo mostraramos, en fin, tu sabras que haces – le decía mientras se iba.

Misao y Yahiko salieron junto a Aoshi, era mejor dejarla sola – o tal vez no? – al cerrar la puerta no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, era un dolor tan grande el que sentia ver a su prometido besando y abrazando a otra mujer.

Rompió, votó, y quemó todo lo que era de él, de los dos, pasaron horas, anocheció y se nublo el cielo. Empezó a llover.

Cómo pudiste defraudarme así? Repetía, mientras sus lagrimas se unían al río. De pronto recordó una cosa, ella era Kaoru Kamiya, ella era fuerte!, ningún hombre la iba a pisotear. Se limpió la cara, miro una vez mas el anillo y se lo arranco de los dedos.

Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya! – grito – y ningún pelirrojo con carita bonita va a jugar conmigo! – lanza el anillo al río.

La corriente se llevo el anillo y con el la pena de Kaoru, ella vuelve a casa y se da un baño caliente. Ahora mas tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente.. Kenshin andaba cerca del río.. intentando pescar algo.. cuando ve algo brillar, su curiosidad lo mataba, así que se acerca y cuando lo levanta no lo podía creer ..


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a NOBUHIRO WATSUKI, yo solo hago esto por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

*****Noches Interminables*****

El tiempo había transcurrido desde que Kaoru se enteró de que su amado Kenshin la engañaba con otra mujer. Eran ya cuatro meses en los que no se sabía nada del joven Himura, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Todas las personas se habían enterado de lo sucedido, se podía notar que cada vez que la señorita Kamiya salía, la gente la miraba. Esto no la afectaba, ella ya lo había superado. Una tarde, volviendo al Dojo, se escuchó una voz femenina grirar –Kenshin! – Kaoru volcó a mirar, tenía los ojos como platos- Kenshin, ven para acá, ir al doctor no es tan malo, regresa! – que sorpresa, era una señora con su pequeño llamado "Kenshin". – Coincidencia? - se pregunto Kaoru - sí, solo eso. – dijo y siguió caminando.

Llegando al Dojo escuchó una voz masculina, esta era idéntica a la de Himura!, buscó de donde provenía aquella voz, vaya segunda sorpresa, era un joven jugando futbol con sus amigos en el parque que quedaba cerca de ahí.

-Maldición, que me pasa? – dijo en voz alta – sácate todo eso de la cabeza, él no volverá! Y si lo hace, no sabe lo que le espera..

Una vez en su hogar, decidió entrar a tomar una ducha para despejar sus ideas. Anocheció y (rendida por el cansancio) se fue a dormir.

Empezó a soñar varias cosas, pero todas con una misma persona en común "Kenshin". Eran pequeñas partes de sucesos que había vivido junto a él. Pequeños flash back´s. Se despertaba con el corazón agiado. Su primer sueño fue la vez que se conocieron, una mañana lluviosa, Kaoru huía de unos tipos, estos la acorralaron en un callejón sin salida, en eso aparece Kenshin y la rescata.

Kaoru despierta después de eso, eran las 12:15am

Vuelve a la cama después de tomar un vaso con agua. Su segundo sueño fue cuando estaba en su colegio, presentan a Kenshin como nuevo compañero y lo mandan a sentarse a lado de ella. Volviendo a casa juntos ya que iban por el mismo camino. Vuelve a despertar a las 12:45am.

Su 3er sueño, graduándose (1:10am), 4to sueño, saliendo a cenar con sus amigos, saliendo a fiestas (1:40am), peleándose y luego Kenshin haciendo reir a Kaoru (2:30am), y así sucesivamente. Despertó a las 3:25am, 4:00am, 5:20am; era siempre lo mismo, cuando entraron a la universidad, cuando le pide ser su novia, en fin, fue una noche sumamente larga. La ultima vez que se despertó fue a las 5:45am, en eso ella, harta de seguir soñando, decide quedarse despierta. No puede contra el sueño y cae rendida nuevamente.

Su ultimo sueño fue, ella estaba en el parque, sentada en las mesedoras, era mediados de otoño, las hojas caían, mientras esta se columpiaba mirando al suelo, estaba distraída preguntándose a si misma que era lo que había hecho mal, cuando de repente escucha una voz que la llamaba- Kaoru, Kaoru? Por favor mírame, se que hice mal, discúlpame, fui un imbécil, nunca debi acerte eso, si tan solo hubiera una manera de reponer, de arreglar lo que hice..- ella levanta la mirada y dice – la hay – en eso el paisaje cambia 180º , era invierno, la nieve caía, baja su mirada y ve a Kenshin tirado en la fría nieve, sangrando, a punto de morir, ella queda sorprendida, pero queda aun mas al ver sus manos llenas de sangre.-Kenshin? – siente que una fría lagrima le recorre la mejilla, se pone de rodillas y saca del estomago de Kenshin la espada sin filo – Kenshin .. Kenshin! Noo! –

Luego siente que la sacuden – Kaoru! Despierta! Es solo un sueño! – abre los ojos y ve que Yahiko y Misao estaban ahí. Se toca la cara y siente la misma lagrima fría del sueño – que me esta pasando? – grita a sus adentros, rompiendo a llorar.

**Fin**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi historia.. algo trágica al final no? Pero asi soy yo XDD.. dejen reviews para decirme que tal les pareció.. no sean tímidos!


End file.
